


Late Arrival

by fengirl88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous John can't imagine what Sherlock sees in Lestrade.  Or can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by late-night discussion with capt_spork on the difficulty of writing sex scenes and the inspiring bad!assitude of Lestrade in A Study in Pink. Mild spoilers for part of that episode of Sherlock series 1.
> 
> NB this form is the 221b ficlet, which must contain exactly 221 words; the last word has to begin with b.

He really doesn't know why Lestrade has to be round here all the time. Can't begin to see what Sherlock sees in him. Definitely an atmosphere between them, something going on, but what?

 

Showering after his run, John finds himself thinking about Lestrade.

 

Lestrade lounging in the armchair during the drugs bust, relishing his power, commanding and insolent. Pushing Sherlock's boundaries, pushing for weaknesses.

 _It stops being pretend if they find anything. Is your flat clean? All of it?_

 

Baring his forearm to the elbow alongside Sherlock's.

 

John moans, finds himself becoming erect.

 

He imagines Lestrade downstairs now, lounging in the armchair again, forcing Sherlock's head down into his lap. Sherlock sucking hungrily on his cock until Lestrade comes with an angry exclamation, pulling Sherlock's hair hard. “Get up,” Lestrade says roughly, and Sherlock does. “Now bend over.” Lestrade pulls Sherlock across his knees, unzips Sherlock's trousers and pulls them down, freeing Sherlock's erection. Lestrade plays with him, teases him as Sherlock sprawls across his lap, all dignity gone, begging for release. “You don't get to come until I say so,” Lestrade rasps.

 

John's knees are buckling as he leans against the tiled wall of the shower, his soapy hand moving faster and harder on his cock. Comes so hard that he almost blacks out.

 

Gets it now about Lestrade.

 

Belatedly.


End file.
